Rebels & Princesses
by breakfastclubjedi
Summary: AU Literati. 50 sentences, depicting the lives of Jess & Rory


**Title: **Rebels & Princesses

**Author:** BreakfastClubJedi

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned them. I shall settle for Gilmore Girls on DVD.

**Summary: **Written for the 1sentence community on lj.

**A/N: **Some of these sentences are a bit run-on, but I hope it's okay.

**#01 - Ring**

In the early dawn light, the ring that he had placed on her finger seemed to glow, reflecting the happiness that shone from their eyes.

**#02 - Hero**

He had come back to show her that he had changed, but instead found himself forced to become a hero, saving her from the empty shell she had become.

**#03 - Memory**

She often teased him, calling him an elephant, after she discovered that he remembered every single day spent with her, every moment apart from her, and every memory shared with their crazy family.

**#04 - Box**

She reached into the back of the closet to find the box with his name on it; the box that represented an entire relationship between the innocent princess and the visiting rebel.

**#05 - Run**

He knew that he couldn't stay near her, knowing that he kept hurting her more and more, and so he made his decision, and decided to run.

**#06 - Hurricane**

As a seventeen year old, Jess brought chaos and change wherever he went, but found peace and calm with Rory at their bridge, their own little eye of the hurricane.

**#07 - Wings**

From the first time that he had read about angels, Jess had wanted to fly away from his miserable life with his mother; just fly away on wings of his own making, so he did.

**#08 - Cold**

On cold nights he remembered how empty his life had been after she rejected him, how he had wandered from city to city looking for a new home, all the while knowing that she was his home.

**#09 - Red**

Jess loved it when she blushed, the flush of red enhancing her innocence, yet proving that she was not immune to the bad boy either.

**#10 - Drink**

He knew there would be problems ahead, most stemming from the fact that her drink of choice, coffee, would be virtually banned from her for the next nine months, but he just smiled, knowing that it would be worth it in the end.

**#11 - Midnight**

Jess proposed at midnight,with the light of the moon providing the only brightness, claiming that it was the most beautiful time, a time when the darkness of night was overcome by the innocence of day.

**#12 - Temptation**

The night before the wedding was the first night that they went to bed without holding one another; the temptation to see each other, to just hold each other was too great, and they both ended up sneaking out, meeting in the Gazebo under the stars.

**#13 - View**

From his seat at his desk where he sat typing his newest book, he had a perfect view of the sacred coffee maker, and more importantly, the love of his life as she drank the wonderful coffee, slowly waking up to face the world around her.

**#14 - Music**

He joked about their first dance being to "Guns of Brixton" for old times' sake, but agreed with her when she chose "Iris" instead, knowing that the music didn't really matter in the end.

**#15 - Silk**

Of all the things he remembered from their honeymoon, Jess remembered removing her thin, silk nightgown, exposing her pale skin inch by inch, as the sounds of her sighs filled the air.

**#16 - Cover**

It was simple and black, but the cover of the book, The Subsect, by Jess Mariano, still brought a smile to his face, even after five more novels.

**#17 - Promise**

Jess thought the vow he made at his wedding would be the most important promise he ever made, but he realized how wrong he was as he looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his baby girl, Lorelai Rose Mariano, and vowed that he would never leave her.

**#18 - Dream**

The first night he spent in Stars Hollow, he dreamt of the life in New York he had been ripped away from, and of the blue-eyed girl who shared his love of reading.

**#19 - Candle**

They ate their dinner by the light of a single candle the week after they moved into their new house, because the power went out, and she had forgotten to buy candles when she went to the grocery store earlier that day.

**#20 - Talent**

During his years in New York, Jess had developed a talent for persuading people to do almost anything, which came in very useful when he convinced Rory to go out with him for ice cream, when he convinced her to become his girlfriend for the second time, when he convinced her to marry him, when he convinced her that she would make a good mother, and when he convinced her that it was okay for their daughter to date a boy with a motorcycle.

**#21 - Silence**

She used to get annoyed by his silence, but over the years, she has learned that he actually manages to say more through his gestures and actions, than most people manage to say in an entire conversation.

**#22 - Journey**

She spent the car ride to Philadelphia analyzing every single moment of their journey together, but when she left his bookstore, Rory felt like she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

**#23 - Fire**

The fire flashed through the darkness surrounding the bridge as Jess lit another cigarette while waiting for the Gilmores' Movie Night to finally end.

**#24 - Strength**

When she saw him arrive at Luke's Diner, it took all her strength to keep herself from running up to him, throwing her arms around him, and begging him for forgiveness.

**#25 - Mask**

It took Rory months to finally understand that his devil-may-care attitude was nothing more than a mask protecting the part of him that was afraid of getting hurt.

**#26 - Ice**

The ice that glistened throughout Stars Hollow served as a reminder to them both that magical things, like her mother's wedding and their second first kiss as an official couple, did in fact happen when it snowed.

**#27 - Fall**

As she walked across the street reading Pride and Prejudice, Rory didn't step onto the sidewalk in time; Jess caught her before she could fall.

**#28 - Forgotten**

As she packed up her things, she came across a box of cds that she had forgotten about – the mixes Jess had made for her over the years.

**#29 - Dance**

Although she knew that it was tradition for the Best Man and Maid of Honor to dance together, she didn't think that Jess would shed his bad boy reputation to dance with her at her mother's wedding.

**#30 - Body**

The first time she ever saw Jess without a shirt on, she noticed a tattoo on his body; she smiled when she realized he had had "Dodger" imprinted forever.

**#31 - Sacred**

Two weeks after she announced that she was pregnant, Rory awoke to find that Jess had built her a coffee shrine so that she wouldn't be completely separated from her sacred elixir of life.

**#32 - Farewells**

When he was younger, Jess developed a habit of sneaking out – back then it was because he wanted to avoid making excuses about where he was going – by the time he was seventeen, it was because he hated all farewells.

**#33 - World**

At seventeen, she wanted to travel around the world reporting news events, but by age thirty, she just wanted to stay home with Jess and their daughter after submitting her article for the local paper.

**#34 - Formal**

The Friday Night Dinner right after he and Rory got engaged was the longest night of his life; her grandparents had decided upon having an extremely formal dinner to introduce the happy couple to their society friends.

**#35 - Fever**

When Rory caught the flu virus that was going around, and was stuck in bed due to her high fever, Jess took care of their daughter; he took her to work with him, cooked for her, and read to her.

**#36 - Laugh**

He loved hearing her laugh, and couldn't bear to go through a day without hearing it; she loved his laugh because she so rarely heard it, as he typically conveyed his emotions with his eyes.

**#37 - Lies**

He always feared that she would leave him one day, giving in to the pressure from the townspeople, believing their lies that he was a loser who would never amount to anything, but she never did.

**#38 - Forever**

As they danced together at his uncle's wedding, Jess realized that he wanted to spend forever with Rory, and silently vowed never to let her go.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

Whenever Rory had a particularly stressful week and she felt completely overwhelmed, Jess and Lorelai worked together to plan a movie marathon to help her relax.

**#40 - Whisper**

When she woke up at 3 am, Rory expected to hear her daughter crying to be fed like she did every night, but instead she heard Jess whispering to the baby, telling her stories about their years together.

**#41 - Wait**

Although they got engaged during her senior year at Yale, Rory and Jess decided to wait to get married until a year after her graduation.

**#42 - Talk**

Jess never got annoyed with her mindless chatter, he knew he'd rather hear Rory talk for hours with her mother than listen to The Ramones, but he wouldn't tell her – he had a reputation to maintain.

**#43 - Search**

Every time she went into a bookstore, Rory searched for books in three categories: the classics, books by journalists, and books written by Jess Mariano.

**#44 - Hope**

When she headed for their bridge on the first night of Jess's return to Stars Hollow, Rory couldn't help but hope that he was here because he still loved her, not just because he was the best man at the wedding.

**#45 - Eclipse**

After they began dating again, people asked Rory how she could be with Jess after all the times he had left her; she told them that the person he had become eclipsed the person he had been, and that that was all that mattered.

**#46 - Gravity**

Stressful days at work made Jess feel like he was being thrown around as if gravity had no hold on him; a simple touch from Rory brought everything back into focus – she was his sanity.

**#47 - Highway**

Enjoying their ice cream and cones with the windows down, the music blaring, and the highway moving rapidly below them, was heaven in his eyes.

**#48 - Unknown**

At twenty-two, Jess prepared to venture into the unknown of adulthood as he made all the plans for that night – the night he proposed to Rory.

**#49 - Lock**

Jess kept all of his notebooks locked in a box when he wasn't writing in them, because he didn't want to jinx his work by letting Rory read anything before he had finished writing.

**#50 - Breathe**

As Rory began to walk down the aisle, Jess had to remind himself to breathe, because he knew he'd never be forgiven, and he'd never hear an end to the mocking, if he passed out at his own wedding.


End file.
